


Doe Eyes

by Tachiana_Hon_no_Mushi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Modern AU, Mood Swings, Pregnant!Kagome, Sorry Inuyasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachiana_Hon_no_Mushi/pseuds/Tachiana_Hon_no_Mushi
Summary: Pregnant Kagome, and Cravings





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaeryMeganChase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryMeganChase/gifts).



Doe eyes. She was standing in front of him on one of the bamboo tatami mats in their living room. Giving him doe eyes.

No, NO. This was not happening he thought desperately. Not the doe eyes.

He groaned silently as she leaned forward in silently entreaty, her wide brown eyes pleading.

He sighed before muttering "Do I have to do this, Kagome?"

His very pregnant wife gave him a look that would have killed most men on the spot. Gone her previous sweet nature.

"Yes, Inuyasha. You have to do this."

"Pickles and peaches? Really? At 3 a.m.?"

"YES!"

He winced, flattening his ears to his head. Before mumbling,

"Okay, okay, pickles and peaches it is..."

But just before he walked out the door Kagome caught his arm, turning to look at her thoroughly confused, he was dragged down for a passionate kiss.

As Kagome gasped breathlessly, she murmured, "Never mind. Come here."

Inuyasha sighed. Pregnant women.


End file.
